


Sheith New Year 2019

by kitncat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Season 8 what season 8?, happy new year 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: All fics for the Sheith New Year 2019 Week.





	Sheith New Year 2019

Keith smiled as he padded through the halls of the Atlas, finally finding Shiro.

"So what are you doing out here this late?" He asked softly but had a pretty good idea.

Shiro checked a device in his hand, "It'll be the New Year in five minutes." He murmured.

Keith smiled, standing beside him.  "So any New Year's resolutions?  Hopes for this year?" He asked, blinking up at the older.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good one this year." He said softly.

Keith smiled, leaning closer, "Care to share?"

Shiro smiled, "Only once it's midnight." He whispered.

Keith chuckled and they stood in silence for what seemed like forever to the impatient Paladin.  Then a small beep broke the silence.

Without half a second's pause, Shiro was kissing him.

Keith melted into the kissed, looping his arms around Shiro's neck while the older's arms looped around his waist.

Keith hummed softly as he drew away, "So that New Year's resolution..." He murmured, forehead still resting against Shiro's.

"I just want to say, I love you." Shiro whispered.

Keith smiled, "I love you too."

A cheer went up behind them and they spun to find Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran standing there.

Keith blushed while the other Paladins smiled.

"Bout time!" Lance spoke up.

"Yes, I have to agree.  It is _painfully_ obvious of your affections for each other." Allura agreed.

"And what about you two!?" Keith retorted.

The both blushed and looked away, causing Keith to grin and look back at Shiro.

"Come on, let's all go celebrate New Year's in our own way." Shiro smiled, leading Keith out of the room and towards the ship's gym/training deck.

Keith chuckled, following him happily towards their New Year's Training Session - a little tradition of their's.  Though he'd admit it wasn't usually done just after midnight.


End file.
